Container and/or bulk container is a container used for transport and storage of fluids and bulk materials. The bulk containers are also known as intermediate bulk container (IBC), bulk bin container, tote, bulk bin, and/or bulk shipping container which are all used for the transport and storage of fluids and other flowable bulk materials such as liquid or semi-liquid materials. The bulk containers are generally cubic in form and therefore can transport more material in the same area than cylindrically shaped containers. The bulk containers generally rely on flexible materials such as plastic bags that can be filled and dispensed with a variety of systems. Sometimes the plastic bags can be replaced by a plastic liner that is attached to the bulk container. One particularly suitable bulk bin container is sold by International Paper Company under the trademark SpaceKraft® or ReadyFill®. The plastic bag may typically contain between 220 to 330 gallons of flowable materials or other quantities of the flowable materials depending on the specific use thereof. The plastic bag is supported inside the bulk bin for containing flowable materials. When filling the plastic bag with a flowable material, a filling valve is attached to its upper end to pour in the material and then the plastic bag is sealed with a removable cap. The plastic bag has a dispensing fitment apparatus that is used to dispense the flowable material such as liquids or semi-liquid from the plastic bag. The bulk bin container has a generally circular opening in one of the sidewalls that complement the dispensing fitment apparatus. The generally circular opening is typically located above the bottom wall of the bulk bin container. To dispense the flowable material from the plastic bag, the bulk bin container is typically placed on a level floor or level deck or stand so that the liquid is dispensed by the gravity force. However, dispensing the flowable material by way of gravity force can cause some residual material being left in the bag since the dispensing fitment is located above the bottom of the bulk bin container and therefore, the residual material can no longer being able to be dispensed by the gravity force which is an expensive waste and a disposal issue.
Accordingly, a need exists for an affordable, functional bulk bin container having a sump base dispensing apparatus for discharging flowable materials from the bulk bin container and is free from the disadvantages of the aforementioned dispensing system